User talk:Geek Mythology
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 15:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Renaming pages Rather than creating a second version of the same page... may I suggest using the "move" function at the top of the page to rename it? -- Sulfur 16:11, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Episode links One other thing... when linking to episodes, please use the "episode link" template, , to do so. This links to the proper page, formats it properly, and allows us other options in maintenance for these links. Thanks. -- Sulfur 16:30, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations Hi there. I noticed you have made several contributions to articles here on Memory Alpha. Perhaps you would consider voting for one (or more) of our nominees in the featured article nomination process? If you support an article as one of Memory Alpha's best works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to an article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! -- | TrekFan Open a channel 15:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Just FYI, when posting on a talk page, please keep your indentation consistent throughout the section you are posting on. For example, if you were the first poster, always use no indentation in that section. If you were the second, always use one; if you were third, always use two, and so on. This makes it easier to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks --31dot 12:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC)